What Cannot Be Explained
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: There are many that wonder why these two are such good friends. 30 themes about the weird but wonderful friendship of Ukitake and Shunsui.


**Disclaimer -** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**What Cannot Be Explained**

**1. Extraordinary**

They were invincible and undefeatable when they fight side by side. Even more astounding, was to see them bickering, badgering and pestering each other right during the middle of the fight ... with their opponents staring dumbfoundedly at them.

**2. Conversation**

" What do you think I should do about Nanao-chan?"

" I thought you knew all about women. Why are you asking me?"

" Because _this_ woman is different."

**3. Gossip**

Everyone just assumed that Ukitake has a low tolerance for alcohol. But lately, there has been a strange rumour going around that the Captain of the Thirteenth Divison even managed to out-drink Shunsui.

**4. Forgetfulness**

When he neglects to bring his lunch (which was almost everyday), he knew that he could always count on Ukitake to bring him a spare lunch.

**5. Red**

It was on his hands and violently coughing from Ukitake's mouth. In other circumstances, it wouldn't have scared him as much as it did now. Even when they took him away to the Fourth Division, he could still its sticky wetness on his fingers and he shuddered in disgust.

**6. Mockery**

If anyone started making fun of his white hair, he held his irritation back. He already knew there would be no point to get angry at them. Besides, a certain captain of the Eighth Division was more than enough for them to deal with at the moment.

**7. See-Through**

Throughout the funeral of Shiba Kaien, his wife and his many subordinates who died along in the struggle against the Hollow Metasutashia, Shunsui didn't see a single tear from Ukitake, though everyone else in his Division was grieving. But he knew that in the inside, Ukitake was crying.

**8. Promise**

They both made a deal that when they become captains, they will grow their hair long because people who are captain-rank _and_ have long hair, are cool.

**9. Victory**

It was normal to collapse in exhaustion after a sparring match with Yamamoto-Genryuusei. Especially if the match ended in a tie.

**10. Lecture**

" How many times do I have to tell you, Kyouraku, that you aren't allowed to bring sake into the Academy? And Jushiro! Why were you helping him in this escapade?!"

**11. Yield**

He wasn't afraid of death. He knew from the moment he was old enough to understand, that his disease will eventually kill him. Slowly. Painfully. Relentlessly. But nevertheless, he will die. What he was afraid of, was what his death might do to those he cared about.

**12. Unpredictable**

One moment, he could be moaning and sobbing about his secret stash of sake that had 'mysteriously' disappeared. And the next, rejoicing and cheering in relief as Ukitake brought a new stash for him.

**13. Quagmire**

He would get the two of them in trouble and then, get the two of them out of trouble.

**14. Fragility**

Everyone treated him as if he was vulnerable and very frail. They feared at any moment he would collapse and break. They would all rush to his side at the faintest cough, asking meaningless questions and speak in hushed voices as if he was on his deathbed. He hated it. He hated being treated like a delicate relic instead of a normal person.

Fortunately, Shunsui did no such thing.

**15. Substitute**

The reason why he always wears his worn-out straw hat is because Ukitake bought him that hat when his old one was sadly eradicated in a battle with some Hollows.

**16. Egoism**

Sometimes, he acted too arrogant for his own good. Which was exactly why he needed Ukitake to give him a good kick in the butt once in a while.

**17. Alias**

Out of all the nicknames he has for people, Ukitake has the most.

" Yo Handsome! Wake me up before class ends, will ya?"

" Did you finish your assignment, Shirou? Yes? Good. Because I need to copy it."

" Yeah, I know him. He's the guy-who-sits-next-to-the-window."

" Looks like we're in a little bit of a bind. If you have any bright ideas, Uki-chan, let's hear it now."

**18. Ignorance**

Shunsui personally dealt with some shinigami who thought that since Ukitake-taichou looked really sickly all the time, he must be extremely weak and wondered how someone pathetic like that could become a captain.

Ukitake gave a 'lecture' on how to respect elders when Iemura Yasochika, Third Seat of the Fourth Division, only saw Kyouraku-taichou as a lazy drunkard, who did nothing but chase pretty girls and sleep.

**19. Revelation**

He always wondered why it's always the kind and big-hearted people who suffer the most.

**20. Vulgar**

Even though the umeboshi-chazuke Shunsui tried to make for him was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen (and tasted), he ate it all.

**21. Drunk**

Each time Ukitake's condition was worse enough for him to go to the Fourth Division, Shunsui would nearly drink himself to oblivion.

**22. Tardy**

He was used to being late to class by now. After all, it was all Shunsui's fault for waking up so late.

**23. Honesty**

" But sensei, Shunsui was with me the whole time. I don't think it would be possible for him to paint your whole room pink and cover it with flower petals without me overlooking him."

**24. Kindred**

Katen Kyokotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari are much like their masters: loyal, brave, true and never far apart from one another.

**25. Insanity**

Only Shunsui could be crazy enough to run outside when there was a thunderstorm raging outside, with the rain lashing against anyone in its way and the lightning crashing in the dismal sky. Then again, he must be pretty crazy too for running after him, yelling at him to get underneath an umbrella.

**26. Twilight**

They would stay up late at night, drinking, laughing and talking about nothing.

**27. Alike**

Their thoughts were so similar that it is almost scary.

" Must - kill - that - idiot!"

" Relax. We have about twenty minutes until Genryuusei-sensei talks to him. There's plenty of time to get him then."

**28. Sworn  
**

No oath or declaration was needed for them to say that they were brothers. They already are.

**29. Reminisce**

One of his fondest memories of his youth was when Shunsui got so drunk that he went up to Yamamoto-Genryuusei and proposed to him. Despite him later denying it and every shinigami, including all the captains and vice-captains who happened to be present in the 1st Division office, confirming it.

**30. Contrast**

The funny thing about these two is that they cannot remember how they met.

Shunsui says that it was when they had both chivalrously accepted a perilous bout against the all-powerful Captain Yamamoto-Genryuusei while strenuously risking their lives, fully knowing the extent of power that the founder of the Shinigami Academy has, so that their fellow, soon-to-be shingami can see how a battle with real zanpakuto is fought.

Ukitake claims that Shunsui unconsciously dragged him into a fight with Yamamoto because _"two good-looking guys are enough to defeat an old, not-so-good-looking one"_.


End file.
